December 2009
The December 2009 update is the second update in 1999: Creepypasta. It is where the third and fourth shows of Caledon Local 21 are revealed: The Fallen Angel and Life and Paint with the Soul. Text Sorry for not answering any questions for so long, I haven’t accessed my email account for some time. Anyway, let me finally set things straight about what I know. Back in October, I visited the house previously owned by the man who ran Caledon Local 21. Two women lived there, operating a daycare business… how ironic. Now to answer the questions you guys emailed to me: Q: Who else watched Caledon Local 21? A: I know other people watched it for sure, including those kids who wound up at Mr. Bear’s house. After some Google searches, I found a few people on the Neoseeker forums who were discussing shows from Caledon Local 21. They talked about the two shows I watched, but also another two shows I had never seen before. A user named iamreallife seemed to know all the shows that were broadcasted on channel 21; here are the two I’ve never heard of: The Fallen Angel and Life – iamreallife described it as a fairly boring show about a guy rambling on and on in front of the camera about how we must please Satan and appease him before it is too late. Paint with the Soul – iamreallife and another user called sigy92 were discussing this show. They described it as “Blair Witch like” as it consisted of the cameraman wandering around a forest at night, doing nothing particularly interesting. I’ll go looking for the conversation and see if I can get the link. Q: Where is Mr. Bear, or the guy who wore the costume? A: If I did know, I would have said earlier. I have no idea where this guy is, or if he’s dead or alive (hopefully dead). When I see my dad’s friend next time I will ask him about this, maybe I can get a more definite answer. Q: What did Mr. Bear do to the children? A: This is by far the most common question I’ve been asked. I found this out in October as well, via my dad’s friend who is a retired Caledon regional officer. Apparently, the man playing Mr. Bear took the kids out of the house and into the forest nearby. What he did there, police are not exactly sure how it happened, but 16 charred bodies of children between the ages of 4-13 were found in a 15-by-15-foot ditch deep within the forest. My dad’s friend did not want to go into exact details, but I’m seeing him next Thursday anyway, so maybe I can extort more information from him then. That’s all I have for now. Thanks for keeping an interest in my blog. I will try to gather as much information as I can for my next post. I’ve actually been getting pretty interested in this myself. It should be my right to know what the hell happened. Category:Updates